1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of recreational and sports equipment and accessories and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for adding spring resistance between a skateboard and a truck assembly.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
The art of skateboarding is practiced both as a recreational activity and as a serious sport. Typical skateboard tricks include various jumps, rail slides, and other acrobatic tricks involving a rider and the skateboard. When a skater rides a skateboard the natural momentum of the board, for example, at the beginning of a jump, is leveraged to keep the board in motion at the rider's feet. The truck assemblies of the board suffer some shock at especially heavy landings, and such landings can damage the board or the trucks, and may injure the rider because of a lack of or insufficient level of shock-absorbing properties in the truck assemblies of the board.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a method and apparatus that provides resilient resistance between the truck assemblies and the board of the skateboard. Such a method and apparatus will enable softer landings and more leverage of board momentum in performing acrobatic tricks.